


Hiss Pro Quo

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Cobra Kai (Osmosed), Cobras, Crochet, Fiber Arts, Gen, Purposely Incorrect, Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: The cobra always wins.
Series: Crocheted Creations [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Hiss Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



> This is definitely 100% what I assume Cobra Kai is about.


End file.
